


Закон самонадеянности

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not copy to another site, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Все летит к чертовой матери, и Кью хватается за любую соломинку, пытаясь удержаться на плаву; нет ничьей вины в том, что это Элис, и в том, что это ошибка.





	Закон самонадеянности

**Author's Note:**

> Очень авторский взгляд на то, как должен был закончиться сезон после внезапного поворота в квелис.

Когда это случилось, ей казалось, что вновь взошло солнце посреди её бесконечной войны, вечной мерзлоты и полярной ночи; он почти не улыбался, и в его глазах застыло это загнанное выражение отчаяния — ну что ж. Похоже, теперь её черёд улыбаться за них двоих. 

Ей казалось, что она так близка к счастью, как это вообще возможно — учитывая обстоятельства.

***

— Эй, леди, — нелюбезно крикнул Кью существу, которое носило лицо и тело его лучшей подруги. Элис крепче сжала верёвку запирающего сосуда, чувствуя привычный ужас и привычно заталкивая его внутрь.

Она вышла в коридор — большая и темная, как туча — Джулия никогда не занимала столько пространства, когда была собой; даже при том, что Элис всегда ненавидела её. Теперь ненависть перегорела, остался дым и горечь.

Как убить бога? Как изгнать его из сосуда, который он избрал своим вместилищем, если он бесконечно силён и перемещается в мгновение ока? Квентин, как ни странно, поднаторел в этом жутком ремесле, и знал, что люди и правда сделаны по образу и подобию — а может, просто каждое существо во вселенной, как единой константе, подчинялось одному общему закону самонадеянности.

Она тоже на это купилась.

Они с Элис сплели тонкую сеть из слов, и Кью не ждал в себе такого красноречия, но где-то внутри открылся источник боли и слёз, которые пока не пролились, но ждали своего часа.

И когда он вгонял волшебный топор в тело Джулии, его рука не дрогнула.

У них получилось.

*** 

В огромной квартире было тихо, как в гробу, но это была совсем другая тишина; она была наполнена шорохами и вздохами, тихими осторожными голосами и почти ощутимым облегчением. В кои-то веки, в единственный раз в самый последний момент они не облажались. 

Даже гибель почти всего ордена Библиотеки для них казалась не потерей, а приятным бонусом. Трудно было скорбеть о них, когда от Библиотеки ни один из них не видел почти ничего хорошего.

Кью попросил у неё несколько дней перерыва. Они все чертовски устали, и для Квентина это время, пожалуй, оказалось самым тяжёлым. Она понимала это как никто. Она готова была ждать, хотя тревога пожирала её изнутри как червь.

Джулия ненадолго пришла в себя в один из дней, слабо улыбалась, заявила, что «ебала я эту божественность» и отключилась снова. Кью улыбнулся в ответ и разревелся. Элис тактично отвела глаза.

Элиот... 

— Как долго он пробыл под властью Монстра? — спросила Элис у другого-Пенни, который ястребом парил над спящей Джулией, будто орды Чингисхана собирались ворваться в её спальню. Пенни раздражённо зарычал и неохотно отвёл глаза от своей ненаглядной.

— Не имею понятия. Квентин знает точно.

— А ты знаешь точно, что спрашивать сейчас у него не лучший вариант, — шепотом огрызнулась Элис. — Хотя бы примерно. Мне нужно знать.

— Плюс-минус полгода. — Тихий голос у двери заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть. Кью стоял там, держа руки за спиной, опираясь на закрытую дверь за спиной, и Элис подумала, что никогда не видела его таким сломленным. 

А ведь Джулия пробыла пленницей в своем теле всего несколько дней. Элис шагнула к Квентину чтобы его обнять, но он вдруг отшатнулся.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, выйдя в коридор, после того как Пенни выгнал их из святилища бывшей богини. — Это было слишком резкое движение, и... Монстр всегда вцеплялся в меня, как клещ, когда я...

Кью не договорил, но Элис поняла его. Наверное, только сейчас она начинала его понимать; а тогда ей казалось, что он просто идиот, потому что это он ничего не понимал.

Кью сидел над постелью то одного, то другого, и чаще его можно было увидеть над коконом одеял, из которого в полумраке виднелось бледное лицо Элиота. За Джулией день и ночь приглядывал Пенни, а над Элиотом тряслась Марго, но Джулия всё-таки понемногу приходила в себя.

Он держал его за руку и говорил с ним, как с человеком в коме; он поддерживал его состояние, как мог; но даже слепому было видно, что Кью отчаивался.

И не позволял себе помочь.

— Элис, не надо, — твердо сказал он, и она смущённо отступила и закусила губу.

— Только не надо вот этого, — вспыхнул вдруг он и, резко развернувшись, сбежал от неё; она не сразу поняла, в чем дело.

Она всегда закусывала губу, когда была недовольна; но никогда не замечала в Кью такой внимательности и проницательности. 

*** 

Он пришел в себя на несколько минут, чтобы едва слышно спросить «Квентин?..» и вновь провалиться в беспамятство. Тогда Элис почувствовала смутную неоформленную тревогу, но ничего пока не предвещало беды.

Квентин узнал об этом от Кейди. Зельда насильно впихнула в неё хваленое противоядие Библиотеки, чему та почему-то была совсем не рада. 

— Квентин! Квентин, что... — заорала вдруг Кейди из гостиной и Элис, вылетев из-за угла, увидела сгорбившегося на ковре Кью; когда он отнял ладони от лица, они обе увидели льющиеся ручьём слезы. 

— Он жив господи он жив он жив господи он жив... — Кью заходился в рыданиях и при этом улыбался, и выглядело это по меньшей мере жутко. — Спасибо, спасибо.

Элис спряталась в тень; Квентин, как и все мужчины, не любил, когда кто-то видел его слёзы и слабость. Она могла дать ему пространство, время и возможность прийти в себя — это было меньшее из того, что она могла сделать для него.

*** 

— Я аннулировала записи в архивах Библиотеки, — привычным любезным тоном сказала Зельда. Элис бесили эти её манерно отставленные руки, но она молчала. Как и все.

— И? — спросил Пенни.

Зельда обиженно нахмурилась.

— Вы больше не преступники. Библиотека не будет вас преследовать. — Зельда явно рассчитывала на больший успех, но все в этой гостиной были слишком измотаны потерями и победами, слишком похожими на поражения. — Мы аннулируем систему карточек и Дьюи. Магия снова в открытом доступе.

На лицах зацвели бледные улыбки.

— Мы подготовили официальное сообщение для самоучек с извинениями, выплатим компенсации за причинённый ущерб, — защебетала она, взмахивая руками, как бабочка крыльями. Кейди с сомнением покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.

— И Кейди... — в конце своей речи сказала библиотекарь. — Я прошу тебя проследовать со мной.

Кейди напряглась и стала похожа на дикую кошку.

— Что вам от меня надо, — зашипела она, но Зельда замахала руками, подскочив к ней.

— Нет-нет, ты не поняла... я неправильно выразилась... Пенни очень хотел бы тебя увидеть и просил меня... У него ведь нет тела теперь, и...

Прямо перед носом Зельды из воздуха материализовался пестрый кролик и прокуренным голосом заявил:

— Зельда, птичка моя, я заждался. Фогг.

Зельда вспыхнула до корней волос и запихнула кролика подмышку, откуда он продолжил вещать.

— Я даже не хочу ничего об этом знать, — выразила общее мнение Марго.

*** 

Элиот постепенно поправлялся, приходя в себя всё чаще и всё дольше оставаясь в сознании. Морщился и плевался от детского питания, которое в него пихали галлонами, но ел, и уже мог улыбаться подолгу (в первые дни это требовало от него невероятных усилий).

С каждым днём Квентин всё больше походил на человека, а Элис всё больше беспокоилась. Всё это время, пока они были... врозь, она не следила за ним и мало представляла себе, каким теперь стал Кью. Событийная канва не давала много информации, а сам Квентин казался взрослым и мудрым... и вообще, похоже, был теперь другим человеком.

— Как он? — спросила она Кью не столько для того, чтобы действительно узнать, сколько для того, чтобы завязать разговор. Квентин нахмурился.

— Не знаю. Бледная тень себя. Надеюсь, он когда-нибудь восстановится.

Элис открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Кью уже развернулся и направился в кухню, мыть посуду. Она на секунду закусила губу, но потом заставила себя перестать. 

— А как ты? — осторожно спросила она, увязавшись следом. Кью открыл воду и дёрнул плечом.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании. Элис не была уверена, было ли это молчание непринужденным. 

— У нас всё готово с арендой? — спросил вдруг Кью. — Завтра придут.

— Не знаю, — после паузы ответила Элис. — Марго должна знать.

Снова молчание.

Кью закрыл воду, и наступившая тишина показалась оглушительной.

— Ничего от неё не слышно?

Элис захотелось закусить губу, но она сдержалась. 

— Не видела её последние два дня. Наверное занята арендой.

Расколдовать Джоша из страдающей от ликантропии рыбки в страдающего от ликантропии человека оказалось несложно; а вот разобраться в отношениях между ними без бутылки, фирменных чизкейков и волшебного глаза было невозможно, поэтому никто не лез. Марго выглядела так, будто находилась не то в процессе развода, не то в процессе бракосочетания, и никто не рисковал лезть под её тяжёлую руку, которая нечасто расставалась с топором.

Кью был уверен, что Марго с этим разберётся. В конце концов, это её жизнь.

Элис потопталась ещё немного и решила, что лучше уйти до того, как Кью разозлится, и уже отвернулась в сторону двери...

— Элис, — тихо и тяжело сказал Кью. Она замешкалась. — Мне очень жаль.

Она не была уверена, что знает, о чём он говорит.

*** 

— А вот и наша славянская подруга, — ехидно сказала Марго, когда в дверь начали дубасить, игнорируя звонок. — Я открою.

Баба-яга привычно прошла по комнатам, проверила состояние квартиры, прошептала и поплевала по углам, укрепляя защиту, и, забрав мешок очередных редкостей и странных хреновин, уже собралась на выход, как в дверь раздался ещё один стук.

Марго с Пенни настороженно переглянулись, но дверь распахнулась сама, баба-яга разразилась богатейшей лексически матерной тирадой на одном из славянских языков (Марго понимала с пятого на десятое слово) и бухнулась на пол на колени.

На пороге стояли две пожилые женщины в больничных ночнушках.

— Отдайте нам наших детей, — бесцветно сказали они.

Марго опешила и вскинула бровь так, что повязка на глазу чуть не свалилась.

— Каких детей?..

Баба-яга дернула её за штанину, но это нисколько не прояснило ситуацию.

На шум выскочила Элис.

— Отдайте детей, — повторили старухи. — Вы позаботились о них. Мы благодарим. Теперь они наши.

— Вы кто, я прошу прощения? — не очень любезно спросила Марго, но Элис вдруг поняла, кто это.

— Марго, это старые боги.

— Упс, — упавшим голосом сказала она. Пенни на секунду пропал, а потом вернулся с двумя запечатанными сосудами, держа их на вытянутых руках.

— Только пообещайте, что они больше не будут гулять без присмотра.

— Они хотели нас свергнуть. Они больше не будут, — тем же скучающим тоном сказали боги и, забрав глиняные кувшины у Пенни, исчезли без лишних слов.

Баба-яга поднялась с пола и воззрилась на Марго со смесью ужаса и благоговения.

— Ну ты и гром-баба, — заявила она. — Список на следующий месяц пришлю с совой.

— Ты что, Гарри Поттера перечитала? — проворчала Марго, закрывая за ней дверь.

***

Кью подошел к ней с обречённой решимостью в глазах, и объявил, что им нужно поговорить.

— Я слушаю тебя. 

— Я… — Квентин замялся, каким-то знакомым жестом запустил руку в волосы, но потом будто бы взял себя в руки, и, вздохнув, посмотрел на неё прямо. — Я трус, и мне очень жаль за мою трусость, потому что я обманул тебя, сам не зная, что творю. 

— О чем ты? 

Кью заломил руки, и Элис не сразу вспомнила, у кого ещё она видела этот жест.

— Я хочу чтобы мы были друзьями. Я не хочу, чтобы ты была одинока и потеряна, как я был; я люблю тебя, но… Ты нужна мне как друг.

Элис с трудом вдохнула. Нервными движениями утёрла мокрое от слез лицо; всё, что она услышала, было “ты не нужна мне”. Квентин осторожно обнял её, каким-то неуловимо-родительским, почти незнакомым жестом.

— Я люблю Элиота. Мы прожили вместе жизнь. И после пятидесяти лет вместе я всё ещё хочу быть с ним. Прости меня за то, что я не нашёл в себе сил сказать это раньше и дал тебе надежду, которую сам же и отобрал. 

Он рассказывал ей о квесте, об Ариэль, о мозаике и красоте жизни; о том, что Монстры забрали у него всё, что у него было; о Джулии, которая держала его на плаву в последние дни; о смерти отца. О том, как он уже похоронил однажды Элиота, и совсем не хотел делать это снова. О Тедди и их внуках. Обо всём. Элис по-девчачьи ревела у него на груди, где уже расплылось здоровенное мокрое от слёз пятно, но он всё продолжал говорить.

О том, что она прекрасна. Она сильная и смелая, всегда знает, что делать, и может найти выход из любой безвыходной ситуации. Что она справится и у неё всё получится. Что однажды разбитое сердце срастется, и прошлое останется в прошлом.

Она ему, конечно же, не верила.

***

Элис начала что-то понимать только тогда, когда увидела их на прогулке.

Элиот начал вставать с постели только через несколько недель после того, как пришел в себя; а на то, чтобы прийти в себя у него ушло почти два месяца. Монстр основательно истощил его тело, и хотя магия поддерживала его здоровье, не всё можно было ею исцелить.

Они гуляли по гостиной, медленно и неспешно ковыляя по небольшому пятачку пространства между диваном и окном. Элиоту хватало. Он висел на Кью как плеть, едва передвигая ноги, и пытался шутить; но Квентин светился улыбкой не от его горьких юмористических потуг. 

После всего, что Монстр сделал с ними двоими — а с Кью ещё и руками Элиота — они выглядели слишком близкими. Элис с силой закрыла глаза и сжала зубы. Квентин никогда не подпускал её так близко.

— Кью, я в порядке, — запротестовал Элиот, но тот был неумолим. Сгрузив похожего на скелет пациента на диван, Кью сел перед ним на корточки и взял его руки в свои.

— Пиздишь как дышишь, даром что еле живой, — отбрил Кью с неподражаемой нежностью. — Я же вижу, что коленки задрожали.

— Ты меня так за задницу хватанул, что я не устоял.

— Не выдумывай, — усмехнулся тот. — Не хватал я тебя.

— А так хочется, — жалобно вздохнул Элиот, и оба рассмеялись. 

Они были неуловимо похожи друг на друга, как братья, только вот смотрели друг на друга так, будто боялись, что вот-вот исчезнут. Между ними воздух почти искрил; и Кью никогда не выглядел таким счастливым.

***

Когда это случилось, ей показалось, что мир рухнул. “И что мне делать теперь?” - хотелось ей крикнуть, но вряд ли кто-то знал ответ. Она сама носила в себе свою войну, мезлоту и полярную ночь, она умирала со знанием, что где-то есть Кью, который всегда будет на её стороне, всегда будет её любить, и ей казалось, что это всегда будет так. Но вдруг он попросту отказался от неё, и она осталась одна в темноте.

Они все выросли. Они все так изменились. Элис почувствовала себя отстающей двоечницей, не выучившей свой урок. Они все прошли так много и поняли так много, и ушли от неё далеко вперед.

Пора и ей пойти дальше.


End file.
